Soldier loses his way
by InuZelda
Summary: Antes de comenzar la batalla, Soldier encuentra un extraño vestido sin saber que se trata nada más y nada menos que de Junketsu. De esto no puede salir nada bueno.


**Esta es una idea muy random que se me ocurrió de pronto y sentí la necesidad de escribirla. Iba a incluir este capítulo en Convivencia, pero debido a que es más largo que los capítulos normales y además un crossover, decidí dejarlo fuera.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Valve y estudio Trigger. Si no habeís visto Kill la Kill pero estáis interesados en esta serie, traquilos: este fic no contiene spoilers mayores. Espero que lo disfrutéis y recordad: Don't lose your way **

**((Y sí: el título en si mismo es una referencia))**

* * *

Lo mejor de los días normales, es que nunca se sabe cuando van a acabar convirtiéndose en algo extraordinario. En el caso que hoy nos ocupa, un día normal era librar una batalla donde lo imposible se volvía posible en el parpadeo de un ojo y lo extraordinario solía implicar desde la súbita aparición de cierto empresario australiano capaz de mandarte a la ciudad vecina de un puñetazo hasta que el compañero de piso de tu amigo, que resulta ser un mago, aparezca de la nada para quejarse de que tu amigo se ha puesto su ropa interior. Porque la normalidad en la vida de nuestros alocados mercenarios era algo relativo, y lo extraordinario pasaba con más frecuencia de lo que deseaban.

Aquel día iba a ocurrir algo extraordinario que además iba a provocar un severo dolor de cabeza a ambos equipos.

Todo empezó a las seis de la mañana, mientras Soldier hacía su tabla de entrenamiento rutinaria. El autoproclamado líder del equipo solía ser la causa de la mayoría de cosas extraordinarias que ocurrían, ya que de todas las personas que habitan en el planeta, le tuvo que tocar a él tener un mago quejica y fácil de enojar como compañero de piso. Aunque esta vez aquel mago no iba a ser el fruto de sus preocupaciones.

Tras hacer doscientas flexiones, Soldier dio su jornada de entrenamiento por concluida y se adentró en la base. Aquel mes tocaba combatir en 2fort, que disponía de una de las bases más cómodas, pero en cuyo campo de batalla, la luchas entre los equipos RED y BLU tendían a alargarse demasiado y llegaban a hacerse tediosas. A Soldier le molestaba que las batallas se alargasen demasiado y por eso entrenaba con esmero, para ser él quien equilibrara la balanza a favor de su equipo.

Por ahora todo parece normal, ¿verdad? Pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

Soldier se dirigió al vestuario para coger un uniforme limpio antes de ducharse cuando algo llamó su atención. Una caja con un logotipo que nunca había visto antes. ¿Revocs? ¿Qué era eso? Con curiosidad, el mercenario se acercó a la caja para examinar su contenido, y lo que vio le fascinó completamente. Soldier había dado con algo extraordinario.

...

Una hora más tarde, el equipo, menos Soldier, se encontraba desayunando pacíficamente.

-¡Tú café es una mierda!

Aquello fue lo que gritó Scout tras escupir el café que Sniper había preparado y antes de que una tostada quemada lanzada por este le diera en la cara.

-Pues te lo preparas tú- le replicó este, enojado pero manteniendo la calma.- Además, tu no necesitas más cafeína. Esa basura llamada Bonk que te tomas ya tiene suficiente mierda.

-¡Eh, con la Bonk ni te metas, gilipollas!- insultó el bostoniano, quitándose la tostada de la cara con violencia y a punto de lanzarla a la cara del australiano.

-Si lanzas esa tostada, vas a acabar en mi mesa de operaciones- le amenazó Medic, quien odiaba las discusiones a la hora del desayuno.- Bueno mira, lánzala: que quiero ver que pasa si te cambio el pie por la mano- añadió el doctor riéndose con malicia.

Scout cogió la tostada y se la comió mascullando entre dientes insultos dirigidos probablemente hacia Medic y Sniper. Heavy se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y comerse su focata.

-Chicos, ¿habéis visto a Jane?- preguntó Demoman preocupado, mirando al hueco libre en la mesa.

-¿A Solly? Pues no- respondió Engineer y añadió- la verdad es que siempre está aquí el primero... que raro.

-Nuestro alocado amigo estará probablemente gritándole a su colección de cabezas- supuso Spy, mientras sacaba su mechero para encenderse un cigarro. Pyro, quien estaba sentado enfrente dejó de hablar con sus amigos imaginarios y se quedó embobado mirando al objeto que Spy tenía entre manos.

-Si sigues fumando así tus pulmones vas a acabar tan dañados que acabaré teniendo que ponerte unos nuevos- le dijo Medic, entusiasmado con la idea de operar al francés.- ¿Los prefieres de vaca o de caballo?

- Prefiero los míos, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento- respondió este con sarcasmo, pero prefirió no encender su cigarro y guardar el mechero, haciendo que Pyro saliera de su embobamiento y se pusiera a beber su batido de chocolate.

Demoman volvió mirar al hueco de Soldier en la mesa y de nuevo no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Qué estaría entreteniendo tanto al americano?

-Siento el retraso, gusanos.

Demoman suspiró aliviado al oír la voz de su compañero, aunque sonaba extrañamente cabreado. Como no iban con retraso para prepararse para la batalla y habían ganado el día anterior, Soldier debía de estar de buen. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta, por lo cual no podía ver la expresión de Soldier, pero si podía ver a sus compañeros mirando estupefactos al recién llegado, algunos con la comida cayéndosele de la boca. Extrañado, el escocés se giró hacia la puerta.

Ahora entendía porque sus compañeros estaban así.

Soldier estaba vestido con un peculiar vestido blanco que había sido claramente diseñado para un cuerpo femenino. Jamás había visto un diseño igual: hombreras doradas como si fuera un uniforme militar antiguo, un lazo azul en el pecho semejante al de los uniformes femeninos japoneses y lo más llamativo y extraño: un motivo de dos ojos anaranjados justo debajo del lazo. El atuendo parecía estarle un tanto apretado al americano.

El traje de Soldier parpadeó un par de veces: no, no era mera decoración. Eran ojos de verdad.

-Soldier...¿qué cojones llevas puesto?- se atrevió a preguntar Sniper.

-Pues está claro que un vestido- respondió el americano.- Es fantástico, ¿Verdad?

-El diseño parece sacado de un cómic cutre, y ni siquiera es de tu talla: vas ridículo- le criticó Scout.

-¿Ridículo? ¡Eso es porque tú no lo llevas puesto!- replicó Soldier.- ¡Esta ropa es superior! Me siento fantástico, poderoso- explicó el mercenario, mostrando señalando las curvas que le marcaba el traje.- Esta ropa no es digna para los humanos: está hecha para los dioses.

Todos los presentes miraban a Soldier sin articular palabra, demasiados sorprendidos como para pensar en algo que decirle.

-Pero claro, vosotros sólo sois gusanos con ropa. ¿Qué vais a saber?

Antes de que el equipo pudiera responder a un insulto tan indignante, la megafonía de la base se activó:

-Cinco minutos para comenzar la misión- anunció la voz de la Administradora.

-Bueno, ya habéis oído. ¡Vamos a machacar a esos seres inferiores!- les dijo Soldier con una sonrisa confiada, mientras salía de la puerta y se dirigía hacía la sala de preparación. Demoman salió tras él, preocupado. El resto del equipo permaneció sentado unos segundos más, pero finalmente salieron de su shock y siguieron a Soldier y Demoman.

-Solly...¿estás seguro de que estás bien?- le preguntó Demoman mientras caminaba junto a este.

-Estoy mejor que nunca- fue le respuesta que recibió. Sodlier abrió la puerta del almacén de las armas y entró, seguido por Demoman y el resto del equipo.

-No sé...¿no crees que deberías de ponerte tu uniforme? Va en contra del protocolo de empresa ir así...- le insistió Demoman, mientras sacaba sus armas del armario.

-Los uniformes y protocolos son ropa para gente inferior. Yo he ascendido.

Aquello era una respuesta que nunca esperaba haber oído de Soldier, un hombre cuyo uniforme era parte de él, ya que representaba lo que era. De hecho, intentar quitarle a Soldier su uniforme en horas de trabajo era como intentar arrancarle una muela a un perro rabioso.

- Bueno, al menos cogerás algún sombrero a juego- trató de bromear Demoman, mientras veía como Soldier descartaba todas las armas y sólo cogía la Katana del Medio Zatoichi.

-Los sombreros son estúpidos- dijo mientras sostenía la espada en sus manos.

El resto del equipo se quedó paralizado en el sitio de nuevo. A Scout se le cayó la sartén en el pie, profiriendo un alarido de dolor, que fue seguido por una docena de insultos y maldiciones, pero nadie le hizo caso. Que Soldier hubiera decidido cambiar su uniforme por otro taje era un tanto extraño. Que hubiera insultado a los sombreros sólo podía significar que algo iba realmente mal.

-Ya está: se le ha ido la pinza del todo- anunció Medic.-¡Y siempre pensasteis que yo sería el primero en caer en el estado máximo de locura!

-¿Debería equipo avisar a administradora para buscar sustituto?- consultó Heavy al resto del equipo.

-¡Aquí nadie va a sustituir a nadie!- exclamó Soldier con autoridad.

Todo el grupo se giró a mirarle.

-No sé si os dais cuenta, pero hemos sido bendecidos con algo de otro mundo. Esta ropa divina nos conducirá a la victoria, lo sé. Los humanos fuimos creados para servir a la ropa. Con esta verdad en mente, no podemos perder.

El americano jamás había resultado tan imponente diciendo algo. Pese a que sus palabras resultaran absurdas, el equipo no supo dar ninguna respuesta a la proclamación del americano.

-La misión comienza en un minuto- avisó la voz pregrabada de la Administradora.

Durante el resto del tiempo de preparación nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Ningún comentario acerca de la actitud de Soldier, ni del hecho de que no llevara su uniforme, o hubiera abandonado su lanzacohetes y su pala para salir sólo katana en mano. Pero internamente todo el mundo sabía que debían quitarle aquel traje. Con suerte, cuando el sistema de respawn le resucitara tras caer en batalla, los datos cargados en el sistema recrearían su cuerpo con el uniforme de siempre, y Soldier volvería a la normalidad.

Pero para eso Soldier debía morir, y por algún motivo, el equipo tenía la sensación de que matar a Soldier no iba a ser fácil, pese a no llevar otra arma a parte de aquella espada.

-Tres, dos, uno...

Con el fin de la cuenta atrás, las puertas de la sala de reaparición de abrieron y el equipo salió a ocupar sus posiciones habituales. Demoman decidió seguir a Soldier de cerca, sorprendido por ver que al menos seguía la ruta habitual.

Llegaron al puente que separaba ambas bases, esperando encontrarse de cara con algún miembro del otro equipo. Pero el otro equipo no esperaba ver a Soldier con esas pintas.

-¿Qué?- dijo el Heavy del otro equipo, totalmente paralizado en shock, cosa que aprovechó Sniper para dispararle en la cabeza

-¿Cómo?- exclamó el Medic enemigo, sin importarle la muerte de su compañero, puesto que la vista que tenía ante sí atraía toda su atención

-Yo quiero uno igual...- murmuró el Soldier del otro equipo contemplando el traje, un segundo antes de que ser decapitado por su contraparte.

El Medic enemigo sacó su serrucho y atacó a Soldier directamente con tal velocidad que el americano no lo vio venir. Demoman deseaba que el golpe fuera mortal: aunque no le gustaba ver a sus compañeros morir, si aquello le hacía volver a la normalidad sería una muerte bienvenida.

Sin embargo la herida no fue mortal, y el traje quedó manchado de sangre. O eso debería, pero la mancha desapareció, absorbida por la tela.

De pronto el traje se iluminó, una serie de estrellas apareciendo alrededor del americano.

-¿Qué? -exclamaron Demoman y el Medic enemigo, mientras ante sus ojos el traje se transformaba. El extraño vestido dejó de ser tal, adoptando la forma de una armadura.

O sería una armadura, si no fuera porque, de pecho para abajo, Soldier estaba técnicamente desnudo, salvo por una especie de tanga, y unas largas botas con un tacón fino y alargado.

Vigilando todo desde su oficina, a la Administradora se el cayó el micrófono de la impresión, haciendo que un ruido estridente resonara por todo el campo de batalla. Miss Pauling, quien se encontraba su lado, tuvo que esforzarse para evitar que su expresión de profesionalidad se viera estropeada por una fuerte risotada ante el aspecto ridículo del mercenario.

-¡¿ Se puede saber quién ha dejado a ese Soldier vestirse así?!- exclamó la Administradora furiosa. Lo cual hizo que todos los mercenarios de ambos equipos (con la excepción de los Pyros, quienes se habían enfrascado en una competición de ver quien aguantaba más arcoiris antes de quedarse dormidos, es decir: ver quien abrasaba al otro primero) salieran de sus bases para ver que pasaba, sólo para quedarse boquiabiertos y estupefactos.

- Ha sido el propio traje quien me ha dejado vestirlo- proclamó Sodlier, a quien no parecía importarle lo más mínimo ir así.

- ¿Y desde cuando la ropa se tiene que dejar vestir?- cuestionó Demoman.

-Desde que la ropa es evidentemente superior a nosotros- replicó Soldier.

-Administradora, creo que ya es hora de buscarle otro psiquiatra a este- pidió Spy girándose hacia la cámara de seguridad más cercana.

-Al único psiquiatra que fue capaz de soportarle en su estado normal por más de diez minutos lo ingresaron en un hospital psiquiátrico... imaginate al pobre desgraciado que le toque lidiar con él ahora, si es que existe alguien capaz- respondió la mujer por megafonía, con tono de absoluta resignación.

-¡No necesito psiquiatras! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida puedo pensar con total claridad! -anunció Soldier de nuevo con aquel tono autoritario y fuerte.-¡Y vosotros no entendéis lo maravilloso que es este atuendo divino porque sólo sois gusanos con ropa!

-Otra vez con lo de los gusanos con ropa- gruñó Demoman.- Solly, en serio. Deja ya de hacer el tonto y quítate eso. Creo que te está afectando al cerebro, y tú no tienes el cerebro como para que te vaya a peor- le pidió el escocés en tono amistoso.

Soldier se giró hacia Demoman violentamente. El escocés se apartó un segundo antes de que un fuerte puñetazo le diera en la cara.

-¿Pero de qué cojones vas?- le preguntó enojado.

-¡No te permito que me hables en ese tono!

El Sniper enemigo aprovechó que se había vuelto de espaldas para apuntarle a la cabeza, a ver si matándole conseguía callarle. Nadie en ninguno de los dos equipos, que lo había visto prepararse dijo nada, pero desearon internamente que acertara. El Sniper apuntó a la sien del americano y entonces...

… este se limitó a parar la bala con dos dedos y estrujó el proyectil con su mano, dejando al Sniper horrorizado y a la Administradora fascinada. Al parecer aquel traje tan obsceno tenía algo a su favor.

-Pero que coño es esa cosa...- murmuró el Sniper.

-¿De verdad pensabas que podías matarme?- dijo Soldier, quien en un parpadeo había aparecido en el balcón del Sniper. El americano a continuación pateó a su enemigo en la entrepierna, el tacón de su bota clavándose en el miembro viril de este.

-Puedo ver el infinito- murmuró este antes de morir de dolor.

El resto de ambos equipos se pusieron juntos en el mismo lado del campo de batalla, alejándose lo máximo posible del ahora superpoderoso Soldier.

-¿Activamos el protocolo VSH?- preguntó Demoman.

-¿Cinta de vídeo?- preguntó el Scout del RED confundido.

-Eso es VHS y aún no han salido al mercado- le replicó el otro Scout.

-He dicho VSH: Versus Saxton Hale- repitió Demoman, exasperado.

Los Engineers sacaron sus PDA y teclearon una combinación a gran velocidad.

-El protocolo VSH ha sido activado- informó el Engineer del BLU.- Pero hemos desactivado el "modo arena" en esta ocasión- añadió.

-Pues en ese caso...¡a la carga!- gritó el Medic del RED sacando se serrucho, mientra sel Medic del BLU le curaba-¡Überchain va!

Soldier les miró con desdén.

-Malditos traidores... ¿cómo os atrevéis a poneros en mi contra? ¡Os voy a aplastar como gusanos que sois!

Soldier se lanzó a por los dos Medics katana en mano, dispuesto a decapitarles. Estaba escasos centímetros de ellos cuando se desplomó en el suelo sin más, aparentemente muerto.

-¿Ya está? Jo, la diversión ni había empezado- se quejó el Medic del BLU.

El otro Medic se acerco al cuerpo de Soldier y le tomó el pulso.

-Está muerto- anunció el doctor, mientras examinaba el cuerpo. Todos los mercenarios respiraron aliviados.

-¿Cómo? ¿Darle un infarto?- quiso saber uno de los Heavys.

-No: pérdida de sangre- respondió.-Al parecer, este vestido, sea lo que sea, está vivo y le ha chupado toda la que tenía- concluyó examinando la armadura, que volvió a convertirse en un vestido normal y corriente. El cuerpo de Soldier no tardó en desaparecer, dejando el vestido en el suelo.

-Se cancelan el resto de batallas de hoy. Dejad esa cosa en el suelo- anunció la Administradora. Y con la megafonía desactivada, pidió a Miss Pauling: - manda a alguien de laboratorio para que analice esa cosa.

Ambos equipos se quejaron ante la decisión de la mujer, pero sabían que discutir no serviría de nada. Cada mercenario volvió a su base.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo esta Jane- dijo Demoman a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes asintieron.

Cuando Soldier abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo en la sala de reaparición, rodeado por sus compañeros, le recibió un dolor de cabeza más intenso de lo usual.

- Auch... ¿alguien puede recordarme como he muerto para que tenga este dolor de cabeza tan insoportable?- quiso saber el americano.

-Básicamente te pusiste un traje raro, montaste un numerito, te transformaste en un exhibicionista y moriste porque el traje te chupó la sangre- respondió Scout a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Soldier incrédulo.

- Que te pusiste un traje raro, montaste un numerito, te transformaste en un exhibicionista y moriste porque el traje te chupó la sangre- repitió el bostoniano.- Aparte de que te comportaste como un verdadero cretino.

-¡No soy un cretino!- se oyó gritar al Ap-Sap desde el cajón donde Spy lo tenía guardado.

-Cállate, Wheatley- le replicó el bostoniano.- Desde que esa cosa está aquí no se puede decir cretino...- gruñó.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMEIS CRETINO!- repitió el Ap-Sap aún más fuerte, pero esta vez nadie le respondió.

- Que raro... recuerdo lo del traje, pero lo qué paso después está un tanto borroso- admitió Soldier.- Sólo sé que me sentía pletórico y capaz de conquistar el mundo si me lo proponía.

- Ya me lo imagino en la portada de los periódicos: "mercenario desquiciado se hace con el control del gobierno e impone una religión basada en la adoración a la ropa"- rió Sniper.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde encontraste esa cosa?- quiso saber Demoman.

-Estaba en una caja del vestuario... ponía Revocs o algo así- respondió Soldier haciendo memoria.

-¿Revocs? Que raro... no me suena que esa compañía esté afiliada a MannCo- respondió Spy.-De hecho no me suena esa compañía para nada.

-En fin, por lo menos todo esto ha acabado y con un poco de suerte no volvamos a ver ese traje en la vida- suspiró Engineer, cansado pero aliviado.

- Jo, yo quería investigar a fondo de que estaba hecho: no todos los días se ve un traje que se alimenta de sangre y le da a la gente superfuerza- se lamentó Medic.- Pero supongo que se lo llevarán los científicos que trabajan para la arpía...

Mucho se equivocó Medic, puesto que cuando los científicos de TFIndustries llegaron, el traje había desaparecido. Del mismo modo, cuando Spy fue al vestuario poco después, no encontró rastro alguno de la caja que Soldier había mencionado. Pero si que encontró un trozo de tela de un color rosa pálido enganchado en la bisagra de una ventana.

-¿Y esto de quién será?- se preguntó el francés mientras examinaba la tela.

…

Una chica caminaba por las calles de Teufort. La apariencia dulce de aquella chica, quien vestía un adorable traje de manga corta con encajes de color rosa, y cuyo pelo rubio recogido en dos enormes y voluminosas coletas resaltaba a simple vista, no parecía encajar con el apagado paisaje del pueblo, que se iba haciendo más siniestro a medida que se acercaba a los barrios bajos. Durante todo el camino, la chica cargaba con una caja con el logotipo de una compañía que nadie parecía reconocer.

Finalmente, la chica llegó a un oscuro callejón , conde una siniestra figura la esperaba.

-Eso fue divertido, pero será mejor que me mandes de vuelta a casa ya. La señora Ragyo se va a enfadar si ve que me he llevado a Junketsu sin permiso- dijo la chica alegremente a la figura.- Una lástima que nadie muriera de manera permanente, pero gracias por el favor, Merasmus.

Merasmus terminó de dibujar el último trazo del portal que devolvería a Nui Harime, gran costurera de Revocs, de vuelta a su dimensión. ¿De qué la conocía? Bueno, era parte del grupo con el que jugaba al poker todos los Lunes por la noche. Era curioso la cantidad de gente extraña que uno podía llegar a conocer jugando a las cartas, y el Heavy del RED era también testigo de ello.

-Saluda a esa bola de discoteca andante de mi parte- le dijo el mago a Nui mientras abría el portal para que esta volviera a casa con aquel traje.

-No le va a gustar nada saber que le has llamado así- replicó Nui, aún sonriendo.-Adieu.

Y con esa despedida, Nui Harime, causante del evento extraordinario de aquel día, regresó a su mundo natal. Nadie salvo Merasmus supo nunca que ella había sido la causante de lo que los mercenarios bautizaron como "el día que Soldier fundó la religión de la ropa sexy" y que, por fortuna, jamás volvería a repetirse.


End file.
